Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) have been developed for decades, wherein a vertical alignment (VA) display mode has become a common display mode of TFT-LCD for large size TVs. Products having a large size and high pixels per inch (PPI) are desired in the field. However, the products are limited by size, boarder, and panel utilization, so that it is difficult to design a fan-out circuit layout having equal resistance. Generally, panel signals are provided by a plurality of COFs (chip on flex, or chip on film), wherein each of the COFs is responsible for signals in a region, and the signals are inputted to a panel through a fan-out circuit which is connected with the COF. Resistance close to two side edges of the fan-out circuit is greater, and resistance close to a middle area of the fan-out circuit is smaller. Because of the different resistances in the fan-out circuit, circuit signals which are inputted to the panel through a fan-out circuit have different degrees of attenuation, wherein signals close to the two side edges are seriously distorted, but signals close to the middle area are perfect by contrast. Since the signals are different in different locations, vertical bright/dark band display defects are easily produced when the panel displays images, so that the class and the price of the product is lowered.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the defect existing in the conventional technology.